The Silver Archer and The Prince-Like Being
by cobaltcandi
Summary: Now that Prince Dimitri has calmed down its time to get ready to end the war. However there are many businesses to attend to. Meanwhile Ashe continues his knightly training but will it be enough to help his future king? Can be romantic or platonic DimiAshe.
1. A Helping Hand

Ch 1: A Helping Hand

At Garreg Mach Monastery in the war counsel room.

Ashe peaked his head through the door, then walked in when he saw the person he was looking for.

"You called for me Your Highness?".

He was looking for The Heir to the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Prince Dimitri. Luckily Dimitri had just finished his conversation with their professor and turned around to face the young freckled boy.

"Hmm, ah yes, Ashe could you go out and get the necessary supplies from the market. I would do it myself but I'm afraid there are things I must attend to".

"Gladly".

"Thanks again".

Dimitri handed him a small paper. As Ashe left the room he looked over the shopping list.

"Hmm…Professor gave me the supply funds, but I bet I can haggle for most of these items at a bargain. Ok, time to put my skills to the test".

The market place was very near the monastery, however Ashe would be walking on foot, as all the wyverns was either in training or resting today.

"Sigh, this is a long walk. Lucky His Highness asked me to do it. Wouldn't do good for a future King to be doing boring tasks like these".

Forty minutes later.

While Ashe was out shopping Dimitri was finishing up a small war council meeting between him, Professor Byleth, Dedue, and Gilbert. Professor dismissed them. But the Professor needed Dedue so Dimitri let him be and went ahead by himself, much to Dedue's dismay. As Dimitri was walking out he thought over the list again.

"Let's see. I hope I wrote down all of the necessary things we'll need…wait, steel lances, iron axes, hammers and maces….what have I done?! I am making poor Ashe lug it all back by himself. Hope I can catch him still at the market place before he wears himself out".

He started sprinting towards the market place.

Meanwhile at the marketplace.

The merchant was packing the last item for Ashe.

"Here's the last of the lances".

Ashe handed him the sack of gold. The merchant took it and began opening the bag to start counting right away.

"Thank you and come again".

"Thank you. Phew, yes! I'm managed to haggle most of these prices and was able to save our army some money. Wartime sure makes everything expensive. Hmmm…but how am I supposed to bring all these back? Perhaps I should have asked Professor or someone else to help me. Ah well, it's just like Lonato said about knights. They are here to help everyone else. I'm sure Professor and the others are too busy with their business anyways. Ok come on Ashe, hgrgh…let's go…hgrh…pant pant….maybe if I brought a horse, _pant_, that could have been …_pant_…helpful. Ok I'll just lift with my knees…1…2…3..ghah whoa! I have more strength then I thoug-Your Highness?!".

Behind the giant bag Ashe was clinging onto was Dimitri himself, lifting the bag. In one hand.

"Just calling me Dimitri is fine. Oh sorry I just thought you needed help. I'm sorry that I made you carry all of these weapons by yourself".

"Uh, not to worry it's no problem at all". _Well this is embarrassing- huh?! Is he carrying all that in one hand?!_

"Ok let's go back".

"Oh, uh coming! Sorry you had to come all this way. Aww and here I wanted to be useful and help out the army but now I'm the one who's being helped".

"It's all good. I've finished early so I thought I come by and check. It's ok I don't mind it".

They started walking back together. On the way back there were stares from people witnessing the Prince's strength for the first time. And there were those among the crowds who have known of his strength beforehand but was still amazed by the sheer power the future king had.


	2. Stirring Up Trouble

Ch 2:Stirring Up Trouble

Next Sunday.

Ashe was tying up an apron to prepare for cooking.

"Phew This week's drill practice was quite brutal. Professor sure is strict. Hah hah but today is my turn for cooking duty. I can't fail".

He grabbed the carrots and head of cabbage and started to wash and peel them.

"Let's see, chop the carrots and the cabbage. Then fry up the queen loach. Ah wait I should skin it first. I should also cook some sweet buns. I'm sure it'll be a great dessert choice, especially for His Highness Dimitri, they're his favorites. Well they're my favorite too…but I'm making it for everyone not just myself, heh heh".

One hour later in the dining hall.

"Alright dinner time!" Sylvain said as he stretched out one of his arm over his head.

"Your hunger better not be an excuse for your pathetic performance in training today", Felix said angrily.

"Come on Felix you need to relax a bit more. Won't do you any good if you got injured in a practice battle".

"Hmp. Whatever, just be ready the next time we spar".

Mercedes and Annette has just come back from Professor's seminar.

Mercedes was the first to break the silence.

"That was a lovely seminar. The Professor was so great at explaining everything".

"Yeah…every…little…detail…", said the smaller red head.

She had enjoyed going to learn extra lessons with her best friend but the new information was many and difficult to grasp. Everyone in the Blue Lion's house was starting to settle down and getting ready to eat. Professor Byleth came and took three plates of dinner to sit down with.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Wow Professor sure is hungry", Ingrid said. "Luckily we have enough rations to last us still".

"Says you who took an extra plate Ingrid", Sylvain pointed out.

Ingrid elbowed him.

"Ow!".

Felix muttered out a small laugh of amusement.

"Heh".

"I'm just appreciating the food Ashe cooked today. It wouldn't do us any good to waste food now would we?" Ingrid retorted.

"Ashe made this? This is great! It's better than Dedue's cooking. Ah! Uh… no offense Dedue".

Sylvain realized too late that Dedue had just sat down next to them.

"Sylvain!", Ingrid shouted.

"None taking. Ashe is a far superior chef. His parents taught him well at their restaurant. I hope to be able to take more lessons from him".

"Hey how come you're not with the boar- I mean Dimitri?", Felix asked.

"He insisted I take a break from training with him. He wants to practice solo for a little while. More like he ordered me. Sigh".

Dedue shook his head in disbelief. A vessel to the throne should be with His Highness, not here. However, it was a direct order from the Prince and so he must obey. Reluctantly if he must.

A few minutes after Ashe came out into the dining hall, holding his own food tray. It appeared that he had finished his kitchen duty.

Mercedes tried to reassure Dedue.

"Don't worry Dedue, I'm sure Dimitri will be fine. He has all of us after all. Right Annette?".

"_nomp_,_ glups_, yeah that's right. All of us Blue Lions just need to stick together", Annette said in between bites of her sweet buns.

As soon as she answered she went straight back to devouring them.

Ashe sat down next to the Professor. Then Professor Byleth whispered something into his ear.

"What?! He's not coming?! He's training? Oh well, that's unfortunate. I guess there's nothing we can do. We all know how serious he takes his training. I just hope he eats some dinner later".

Felix grumbled and commented, "that's just like him, hmp. If I cooked a dish for him and he didn't show up, I'd go find him and cut him down. The audacity of him".

Everyone laughed. They knew that Felix care deep down. Really deep down.

Felix turned away and blushed a little, "shut up…." he said to them all.

Dimitri at the training grounds late evening.

He was the only one left training, and so he took this chance to practice his lance skills alone. Swinging it with vigor as he no longer have to worry about hitting anyone around him.

"Hyah!".

_Hmm….I should be taking a break. But I can't afford to now. I must atone for the last five years. _

"Hah! Shah!".

_I've been using my brute strength willy nilly, for revenge, when I should have been protecting everyone and the kingdom. Instead I went around murdering and putting everyone near me in danger. What I did was unforgivable, that I know…but I'll do my best to move us all forward into a better future. I must work harder so that all of my friends can live an easier life after the war. If they still consider me a friend to them. Even after becoming a horrible monster._

"Hiyah!".

He heard a snap. He looked down and saw that he had broken yet another lance.

"Blast, broken again. Perhaps I should have gotten the silver weapons…or I should forge this to make it more durable when I use it….".

Much later that same night.

After taking a bath Dimitri decided to retire to his dorm room in order to rest for the night. He went straight to his bed, got into his blankets then settled in. He twisted and turned to get comfy. But then he saw something on his desk. Risking the warmth of his bed he decided to get up and see what it was. There was a small basket, along with a little note attached to it.

It was from Ashe, and he appeared to have left …sweet buns in the gift basket?

"What's this?".

_Dear Your Highness Dimitri, it was a shame that you could not come join us at dinner. Hope your training went well today. I saved you some of your favorite sweet buns. It was my turn for chef duty today. I had hope to save you a bowl of the main dish however I apologize because the Professor ate everything…I'll cook for you again the next time. Enjoy, and do not overwork yourself. -Ashe. _

"Ashe…".


	3. A Sweet Treat

Ch 3: A Sweet Treat

Next Sunday.

Ashe and the Professor was having a conversation together.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you to the sauna today, Professor. Sorry maybe next time…

Oh but take this flower before I leave? I can really have this? Wait I can have the whole bouquet?! Thank you, they're my favorite, you remembered!".

He took his huge bouquet of violet flowers and said goodbye to his teacher. When he turned the corner he let out a big sigh.

"Phew, I'm glad I said no. Sorry Professor but the sauna's way too hot. Especially for those like me from Faerghus. Well I'd better hurry I don't want to be late for my meeting".

Later in the courtyard.

Ashe had arrived at the courtyard to see to his surprise that Dimitri was already there with Dedue and with a table set up for tea time.

"Oh excuse me. Hope I'm not interrupting something".

Dedue spoke up, "You're not, welcome Ashe, we've been expecting you".

"You were?".

Now it was Dimitri's turn to talk.

"Yes Dedue called us both here. At first I was told that someone wanted to meet me here but it was just a ruse to get me out of my office".

"Oh I was told the same thing, but they didn't mention who needed to talk to me".

"Come sit down", Dedue insisted.

Ashe sat down and Dedue pushed in his chair for him. He then started pouring tea for the both of them. He set a warm cup down in front of Dimitri.

"Dedue you are more than welcome to join us for tea, you don't have to serve us", Dimitri tried to convince his loyal friend.

"I do not mind this, Your Highness. Besides you might break the teapot or the cups again".

"Oh, you're right. Thank you".

Dedue went over and poured Ashe his cup.

"Thank you Dedue".

After finishing pouring the tea Dedue set out a tower tray of sweets. Each layer had cookies, tarts, and small cupcakes. Probably all made by Dedue himself.

"Enjoy", he said as he then dismissed himself.

Dimitri chuckled a little, "That Dedue…always so thoughtful…".

Ashe laughed a little too.

"Well at least we can relax, even if it's only for a little while. I guess he wanted to give us a little privacy".

"This is probably his little scheme to get me to relax…heh, when did he become such a tactician?".

"Perhaps he read a new book on strategy. I think I saw a new one in the library just the other day".

"Huh, perhaps we should go through it together one day".

"Yes and if we go to the library we should read some of the knights story again for old time's sake".

"Ah yes, maybe reread the tale of King Loog and the Wind Maiden. That has always been my favorite".

Ashe reached over for a cookie. Dedue had put both his and Dimitri's favorite treats in the trays.

"Do you think one day people will tell stories about us Your Highness?".

Dimitri took a sweet tart for himself.

"Stories of us? Retelling the stories of yourself and the others I could see, but it's best to leave me out of it".

"But why do you say that Your Highness? Surely they can't record any tales without their King of that era?".

He reached over once more for another cookie. Dimitri pushed the tray closer so the younger one could get his food.

"A King I may be one day, but will I be worthy enough to be beloved and put into children's fairytales, or will I be recorded as a monster who ruthlessly fought his way to steal back a kingdom he lost and abandoned".

"But you didn't abandon anyone! Sure there were some rough paths along the way but you are still trying your best to end the war. We all are, and we all believe in you Your Highness".

Dimitri took a small sip of his tea and pondered for a bit before speaking.

"Ashe I apologize for dragging this conversation down-".

"Oh I don't mind it, just talking to you is a great opportunity, with the war and all".

"Yes but I must be leaving now".

He pushed out his chair and swung his cape over his shoulders.

"Oh, one more thing Ashe".

"Yes Your Highness?".

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to dinner the other night. And thank you for the sweet buns".

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it".

"Yes. Thanks for the tea. Goodbye".

"Bye".

Ashe watched as the Prince's dark figure disappear further into the distance.

"Sigh His Highness is still worry if he will be worthy of the throne. I say he is, everyone does. But how do I make him see it in himself…hmm….".

Ashe took one last treat and then left the courtyard.


	4. Past and Future

Ch 4: Past and Future

The next day.

Dimitri was yet again in the war counsel room, slaving away at official paperwork to sign and approve. Very busy work for a king to be. Ashe holding a big stack of paper walked in slowly, taking care so that the pile won't spill over.

"Here's the documents you asked for Your Highness".

He put it on the table with a small thud. Dimitri stopped moving his feather pen and looked up.

"Thank you Ashe…Ashe, wait".

"Yes?", he turned back to look at the prince.

"I have told you before you are free to call me Dimitri, I haven't ascended the throne. Not yet officially. But even when I do you may call me Dimitri. As I have been telling you for years we are friends. you do not have to be so formal".

"That's very kind of you Your Highne- I mean Dimitri…but I'm much more comfortable as it is. I say your title cause I respect you. Lonato said some people are born in higher position because they are meant to take care of the rest of us. I value you as a person, even if you were not royalty I'm sure you would continue to be kind and protect everyone you meet regardless of whether they were commoner or not".

"…You are very wise for your age Ashe. Lonato taught you a great deal. I have him to thanks for that".

"Oh you're making me blush. But I'm glad to be of help. Now if you'll excuse Your Highness Dimitri".

Ashe left Dimitri alone to his business.

"Heh heh, close enough…Lord Ashe", he chuckled to himself.

Tuesday night.

In the dining hall. It is nearly empty, only Dimitri and Ashe were still there late at this hour.

Ashe set down a plate for each of them on the table.

"Thanks for offering to cook for me tonight Ashe. I appreciate a homemade meal. Especially from you, you are a great chef. By the way I've brought sugar candies for dessert", said Dimitri as he handed over a colorful bag.

"Oh how thoughtful, you didn't need to spend so lavishly on treats".

"If it's for my friends, it's fine. I'm glad to do it".

"Felix have been asking about you".

"Oh really? Let me guess…it has been a while and he wishes to spar with me".

"Well that's…quite accurate really. But I agree with him. It has been a while. Perhaps on Sunday we can all spar with each other. I could ask the Professor to watch us and instruct us on how we can improve too".

They finished their dinner and started to finish up their dessert when suddenly Dimitri spoke up.

"I hope I have enough candles. I'm afraid I will have to be working overnight if I am to catch up with the office work".

"Um, your Highness, I was just talking with Dedue the other day and we agreed upon something".

"And that is?".

"That you are overworking yourself. You need to rest, or at least take more frequent breaks between work".

There was a little irritation noticeable in his tone as he was just concern for his friend's wellbeing. Dimitri shook his head.

"I'll be ok Ashe, there's no need to worry. I can handle it".

"But it's important for your health. Oh this is just like how you were 5 years ago. You won't listen!".

Ashe got up in a huff and left.

"Ashe!", Dimitri called out after him.

But Ashe still left. Dimitri have never seen the younger boy this mad.

The end of the month had come and now it was time for a mission with the professor. This month they were to take care of a large group of bandits who were taking hold of a fortress as their hideout. If the army took it then they would have more location to set up base camps.

Things were going fine. But then the situation took a turn for the worse. Reinforcement came from the back and the army suffered from the surprised ambush. The battle field became messier as allies and foes became tangled and mixed one.

The reinforcement kept pushing forward, making Byleth's army take the more passive battle position. This was creating a problem for Byleth's strategy as the army was forced into different paths on the battle field.

Ashe and Dimitri was trying to back up into the forest for cover but the enemies were fast gaining on the two of them.

"_Pant pant_ I can't believe we got separated from Professor and the rest of the group. These enemies are smarter than we thought, _pant_ and light on their feet. How are you holding up Ashe?".

"I'm fine but _pant_ we appear to be a little cornered. _Pant_ oh if only Professor were here with us. It would have been nice, since having our Professor around has a great calming effect".

"I know what you mean, the Professor is great at keeping cool, especially in situations like this. Let's just keep calm and quiet until we can regroup".

"Right".

Just then a twig snapped. Both listened intently to find out which direction the sound had come from. It was getting dark and they didn't have torches as they were previously expecting to finish the mission earlier. The twig snap turned out to be a distraction as Ashe saw a small glint above in the trees aiming directly for Dimitri's head. His eyes widen.

The shadow covered archer released his arrow. It flew so fast there was no way the prince would be able to dodge it.

"Look out!" Ashe screamed and tackle-pushed Dimitri out of range.

The arrow shot into his right shoulder blade.

"Argh!" He got down on one knee and grabbed his shoulder in pain.

Dimitri turned quickly in shock. The smaller boy had knocked him to the ground.

"Ashe!" He screamed.

He looked up toward the direction the arrow had flown from.

"There you are!", he said to the far away tree archer.

"Let's see you dodge this! Hgrah!".

He threw his javelin up at the tree. He heard leaves shuffle and then a satisfying thud as he had clearly shot the enemy down.

Suddenly a distant mage on the ground shot fireballs at them. Ashe rolled over but a fireball hit his leg. Making him trip and twist his ankle.

"Agh!" He winced at the pain. Now laying on the ground with one eye open like sniper he aimed his bow at the mage.

"I've got you!", he then let loose his arrow.

The mage groaned and become silent after a few seconds. Dimitri grabbed Ashe and hauled him over his shoulder and started running away from the enemy.

"Whoa!".

"Hold on!", the blonde said as he started running deeper into the forest.

Enemies who were in front of their escape route was easily swatted away like flies thanks to Dimitri's strength. Behind there were some enemies trailing them but Ashe took out his bow and shot one by one down.

Ashe groaned as it took a little more effort than usual to fire an arrow with one jammed in his shoulder muscles.

"Ashe! I will take care of it! Don't move so much!" Dimitri reminded.

"S-Sorry!".

Although the irony was that Ashe's little body was slightly bouncing since the prince was carrying him while sprinting for their lives. Not to mention all the tree branches they've had to ducked on the way. Or the vines on the ground to avoid tripping over. Dimitri ran until they spotted a little house, it was more like a little garden shed, to hide in.

"Sigh", Dimitri sighed in frustration. "No more vulnerary. Do you have any on you Ashe?…Ashe?".

"…Oh sorry…it's just… really dark...I really hope there aren't any ghosts in here".

"Or enemies in hiding", sighed Dimitri.

"A-anything is better than a ghost. At least with an enemy you can hit them. Objects pass through ghosts. You can't hit them at all!".

"Wait let me get that arrow out of your shoulder". He put Ashe down gently in a sitting position.

He crouched down next to him.

"Ok, I'm going to pull out the arrow. Ready?".

Ashe braced himself for the pain that's coming. Dimitri grasped the metal and swiftly pulled the arrow out.

"Ugh!…phew that…feels much better…".

Dmitri ripped a line of fabric from his cape to make a bandage wrap around Ashe's shoulder.

"Thanks for that. Sigh if only I can walk. I think I twisted my ankle".

Dimitri ripped another strip of fabric to wrap the burn spot on his friend's leg. His expression on his face was grim. He wished he had paid more attention on the battlefield, then they wouldn't have been in this situation.

"Hey Dimitri bring that chest over here". He pointed at a large chest that sat in the opposite corner of the room.

Dimitri easily lifted it up and brought it closer to the both of them. Ashe used his lock picking skill he had learned from his days of thievery. A great skill that was still useful to this day.

"Look! A torch and one vulnerary".

"Perfect! Here drink this while I try to light this up".

He handed over the potion while Dimitri try to use a rock and his javelin to create a spark.

Later the two sat with a dim torch light while planning what to do next.

"Ashe, I have to apologize to you".

"Whatever for Your Highness? You've done nothing wrong".

"For the past 5 years, I…wasn't myself…I've done nothing but turn violent against foe and friends alike. I disregarded everyone's feeling and advice and turned you all away. My friends whom I've knew for so long, whom I should have listened to earlier. I'm sorry".

"It's fine. Everyone feels down in the war time, it's only natural".

"But it's not ok. I had no excuse. Everybody is fighting, everyone is losing friends and family left and right in this madness. And I have not been there to lead us. I couldn't even lead us because of my own madness. I've have failed us".

"Well you haven't failed us yet. You're still here with us, and you're ready and willing to fight.

"Yes however I shouldn't complain. Not when you have been through such hard times yourself".

"Me?".

"You've lost your birth parents when you still had your younger brother and sister to look after. You had to resort to thievery in order to survive. Then one day you met Lonato who offered to take you in and treat you as one of his own. Even his son Christophe loved you as if you were of the same blood. Yet now they are dead".

"That is unfortunate…but that is life. The only thing we can do is to move on and live for their sake".

"For their sake?".

"Right. Think how sad our deceased family would be if they found out we died so young. Or if we were to continue living a miserable life. That's how I honor the dead. I continue to help improve the lives of others around me. I don't have any time to think of sad thoughts. We can't turn time back so there's nothing to do but to move forward. That's what knights would do. We put people above ourselves. But I don't get lonely. I have you guys, and Professor is back with us now. When I get sad I just think of the chivalrous knights stories my brother used to read to me…sniff, or the lessons Lonato taught me. I also imagine them living with the Goddess and that they can all talk to each other. Perhaps my mother and father can cook for them…", his voice started to waver, "delicious meals just like they did in the family restaurant". He started crying a little.

"So-sorry this must be from the pain of my shoulder…".

A hand patted Ashe on the head.

He opened his teary eyes to see that is was Dimitri who had patted his head. Surely if it was a ghost who had done that instead he would have screamed and tried to get away; but luckily that was not the case.

"Go ahead and let it out my friend", Dimitri reassured him.

"Thank you", he said.

Ashe continued crying for a few minutes. The tears flowed out like a river. Tears of his feeling of frustration of not being able to do anything in the past. Crying for all that he had lost, crying cause of the pain in his heart and the physical pain on his body.

After he was done. The two sat in peaceful silence as Ashe calmed down until he was just sniffling.

Turning to face Ashe Dimitri told him, "From now on I will be taking better care of myself just like you have said all along".

Ashe rubbed his nose on his arm sleeve. Then he smiled at Dimitri.

"Sniff, I sure Dedue would be happy".

Dimitri smiled back, "Yes I'm sure he would. I think it'll put everyone's mind at ease for once. I will not cause problems. I will find the solution instead and help everyone in the kingdom. I won't cause anyone more grief. Especially you".

That made Ashe feel relieved. But that was short lived when Dimitri suddenly told them to be quiet.

"Shh", he whispered harshly.

He had heard footsteps outside their location.

He scooted over to the small window and looked up slowly. All he could see was a dark silhouette. He squinted to see if he could identify them.

"Ashe! Look! It's the Professor!".

"Professor?!".

Dimitri called out to their teacher through the window. Byleth heard and ran towards the little house. Dedue and Sylvain noticed that the Professor took off suddenly and wondered what was happening.

"Hey let's follow the Professor!", Sylvain noted.

"Right, please wait Professor! It could be dangerous!", Dedue called after their teacher.

When Dedue and Sylvain arrived Dimitri and Byleth carrying an injured Ashe came out of the small hideout.

"Alright you saved a princess Professor! Sylvain teased, "wish you would carry me that way".

Byleth was currently carrying Ashe princess style, with his body leaning on one of Byleth's arm and both of his legs over his teacher's right arm.

The student turned a little red in the cheeks, crying had already made his face red but now it was getting even redder from embarrassment. He turned his eyes toward Byleth.

"I'm fine Professor, really. you don't have to carry me like this".

"Don't listen to him, Dimitri sternly replied. We think he may have twisted his ankle. To be sure let's have Manuela check him when we get back".

Byleth nodded. They decided it was safe away from enemies to be able to chat a bit while making their way back to their basecamp.

Dedue stopped and bowed in front of Dimitri.

"Your Highness, forgive me for not being there with you. I tried my best to run after you but there were so many reinforcements".

"There is nothing to forgive, Dedue. I appreciate the thought. And you didn't have to worry much since I had Ashe along with me".

"Then it is you Ashe I must than for protecting His Highness", Dedue bowed again.

"Just doing my job". Ashe smiled at him.

The army have claimed back the thieves' territory and now they have one more basecamp to further their victory against the coming Empire invasion.

Byleth and the rest of the army came back home to the monastery to rest and plan out their new course of attack.

After checking in at the infirmary Manuela had told Ashe not to move his shoulder too much and to stay off the sprained ankle. He was confined to his dorm room for a week. But with Dimitri's frequent visits it wasn't so bad. Sure he might fall behind in his training but he had plenty of friends that can help him catch up him up to speed.

A small knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ashe shouted. It was not like he could move as he was stuck sitting in his bed with his ankle propped on a pillow. Dimitri opened the door and let himself in.

"I've brought the books you asked for. And your favorite type of candy".

"Aw how kind of you Your Highness".

He put the books and candy bag next to Ashe on his bed. Then he pulled up a chair from the other side to sit at the bedside.

"How's your ankle?".

"To be honest I'm getting kind of numb sitting here for so long".

"I'm sure you will be back on your feet, quite literarily, by a few more days. Oh by the way thanks to you I'm taking more frequent breaks now".

"That makes me feel relieved".

"Especially when I have Dedue to remind me….".

"I'll have to thank Dedue when I get better. Hopefully once my shoulder's healed I can cook him a thank you meal for all that he's done. And I'm pretty sure you'll be recorded in history as the most caring King of the Blue Lions. You always take time out of your busy schedule to check up on everyone".

"…it's all nerve wrecking…I still have doubts of whether or not I deserve to be King…".

"Your Highness…".

"However, to repay for all of my sins I will make Faerghus a country everyone can be proud of, that I swear".

"Yeah! And we'll all be there to help you, especially me".

Both smiled at each other. They then continued to bond over candy and reading some of the Knight's chivalrous tales.

The End


End file.
